The One: Part 1
by swarkles-shipper
Summary: After Barney and Quinn have broken up, nobody's heard from him until Lily goes over and gets some surprising news. Meanwhile, Robin and her boyfriend have dinner when they run into someone from his past, raising a question of trust between the two of them.


_This is my first story on here, so I'm still figuring it out. Anyways this would be around the third or fourth week in October in season 8 in How I Met Your Mother. Barney and Quinn have broken up and Robin's been dating some guy named Nick since around June._

Narrator: Kids, October was a tough month for your uncle Barney. He'd been engaged to Quinn but after trying to plan the wedding, they realized they wanted different things and called it off. Barney went off the map for awhile, we tried to contact him for a couple weeks until your aunt Lily finally went over.

**Lily knocks on the door over and over until Barney answers the door, wearing an all black suit with a grim look on his face**.

Lily: Can I come in?

Barney: Sure.

**Lily walks in and sits on the couch. Barney slowly follows.**

Barney: So how's everybody been?

Lily: We've all been worried about you Barney. Look, I know it's been hard on you these past couple weeks, but that's what we're here for. That's what friends are actually for, not just wingmen Barney.

Barney: You don't know what your talking about.

Lily: No, but Marshall does. When I went to San Fransisco he went through the same thing you're going through right now.

Barney: But the difference is, you came back. Quinn, she's not coming back. We were too different and it never would've worked.

Lily: Maybe that just means she wasn't the right one for you. You'll find her. You can actually be really sweet when you want to be.

Barney: No, Lily, I met her and I ruined my chance.

Lily: Maybe Quinn just wasn't the one Barney.

Barney (stands up and shouts): I'm not talking about Quinn! I think you should go now Lily.

Lily: Barney I…

Barney: Please. I just want to be alone right now.

**Lily nods and walks out the door.**

Narrator: For your aunt Robin, October had been really great. Her and Nick were spending more time together and were closer than ever.

**Ted, Lily and Robin sit at the booth, drinking.**

Ted: So how'd it go with Barney?

Lily: Terrible, I think he's still grieving. It's best we just let him be for awhile.

Ted: Maybe it'd be better if one of his bro's talked to him.

Lily: No Ted. And don't get Marshall to go over either. Just leave him alone.

**After an awkward silence, Ted speaks.**

Ted: So, Robin, how's it going with Nick?

Robin: It's been really great. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Even when I was with Kevin, it just wasn't what it is with Nick.

Lily: Robin Scherbatsky are you in love with this guy?

**Robin starts blushing and takes a drink.**

Ted: Oh my god she is.

Robin: So, things with Victoria seem to be going good.

Lily: Don't try and change the subject, are you in love with him.

**Nick walks over to the gang.**

Nick: Hey guys, hey Robin, ready to go?

Lily and Ted: Hey Nick.

Robin: Yeah, let's go.

**Robin stands up and walks out of the bar with Nick. They go on a date at a very high class restaurant. A waitress that's not serving them walks over to them.**

Nick: Rachel? Oh my god, how've you been?

**Nick stands up and hugs the waitress.**

Rachel: I've been good. How long's it been, two, three years?

Nick: Rachel, this is my, uh, this is Robin. Robin this is my ex, Rachel.

Robin: You two dated?

Rachel: Yeah, but it was a couple years back.

Nick: We broke up because this one decided to move away.

Rachel: Don't try and blame this on me, we both agreed on it.

Nick: Yeah, yeah. So you live here now?

Rachel: Just moved out last week. Once I got settled in I was going to call you and catch up.

Nick: Well is tomorrow okay? I've got the day off.

Rachel: Sounds good, meet me here around lunch?

Nick: Great see you then?

**Rachel leaves, Nick sits back down and continues to eat, not saying anything to Robin.**

Robin: So, you've never told me about Rachel.

Nick: What about her? We dated and broke up. There. Can we get back to dinner please?

Robin: What about the lunch tomorrow?

Nick: What about it?!

Robin: Nothing. Nevermind.

**Later, Robin and Nick are walking down the street, holding hands.**

Robin: So, any other exes you're still friends with that I don't know about?

Nick: I thought we'd dropped this?

Robin: Sorry, it's just, it's weird for me.

Nick: Weird that I'm friends with one of my exes?

Robin: Yeah, that's weird.

Nick: You're friends with two of your exes you don't see me freaking out about that do you?

Robin: That's different.

**They stop walking and holding hands. Nick faces Robin.**

Nick: How?

Robin: I haven't had feelings for Ted since we broke up.

Nick: And Barney?

**Robin says nothing.**

Nick: AND BARNEY?

Robin: We haven't dated in 3 years, but last year, we had a short fling but that was it, I swear.

Nick: Exactly.

Robin: But Barney's been engaged since then. We've both moved on. I have you now.

Nick: Are you okay with me being friends with one of my exes then?

Robin: It's different.

Nick: No Robin it's not.

Robin: Yes it is! You didn't even introduce me as your girlfriend, it's like you didn't want her to know we're dating.

Nick: I wasn't thinking then.

Robin: What if you don't think tomorrow?

Nick: You think I'd cheat on you?!

Robin: I think Rachel may try something yes.

Nick: I thought you knew me better than that Robin. I thought you trusted me like I trust you. But I guess not.

Robin: What are you saying?

Nick: I'm done.

**Nick walks away leaving Robin by herself. She takes out her phone.**

Robin (holding back tears): Hey, I know it's kind of late but do you mind if I come over?

**There's a knock on the door, Lily answers it, revealing Robin crying.**

Lily: Oh sweetie come here.

**Lily hugs a sobbing Robin. Later Robin finishes telling the story of her break-up with Nick.**

Robin: He said he was done. Ugh, I thought 2012 was going to be better, but it's not, and I can't do this anymore Lily, I just can't. I think I'm done too.

Lily: What do you mean?

Robin: I'll call you tomorrow

**Robin leaves. Marshall walks out of Marvin's room.**

Marshall: What do you think she's gonna do?

Lily: I don't know, I hope she's gonna be okay though. Today at the bar she was saying she hasn't felt this way in a long time, not even when she was with Kevin.

Marshall: Who do you think she felt that way with last then?

Lily: No idea.

**The next day Ted, Marshall, Marvin, Lily and surprisingly Barney, sit in Marshall and Lily's apartment.**

**Lily's phone rings.**

Lily: Hello?

Robin: Hey, it's me.

Lily: Where've you been today, everyone's here, even Barney.

Robin: Lily, I just need to be away from it all. I've got to figure out some stuff and being around you guys and Barney, I just can't do it. You've all got a lot going on, and I don't want to add this on you.

Lily: What are you saying.

Robin: I'm at the Airport.

Lily: Where are you going?

Robin. I've already gone. I'm in Canada.

Lily: What about your job?

Robin: I haven't taken anytime off since I've started so I have a bunch of vacation days saved up. I'm staying with my mom until I find a job out here.

Lily: What are you saying?

Robin: I'm moving back to Canada. Listen Lil, I gotta go. Call me tomorrow?

**Lily slowly lowers the phone in shock.**

Marshall: Who was it babe?

Lily: It was Robin. She moved back to Canada.

**Barney looks at Lily heartbroken. Lily catches his glance and realizes who he was talking about when she went to visit him.**

Barney: I think I'm going to head out. Maybe pick up a chick. I'll see you guys later.

**Barney leaves. Lily goes after him.**

Lily: It's Robin isn't it?

Barney: Yeah, it is.

Lily: It's you for her too you know.

Barney: No it's not Lily, we barely even dated.

Lily: You've both grown up so much since then. You've been in two serious relationships since then and neither of them worked out because you always knew you were supposed to be with Robin, and her relationships didn't work for the same reason.

Barney: You don't know what you're talking about.

Lily: Yes I do Barney. Everyone has a sixth sense about something, this is mine.

Barney: SHE PICKED KEVIN OVER ME LILY!

Lily: What?

Barney: Nobody but Ted knows this but last year, Robin and I slept together. I said that I'd break up with Nora and she said she's break up with Kevin but she didn't. I thought she would, but she didn't and she broke my heart.

Lily: Barney. I'm so sorry, I had no idea.

Barney: The truth is, she picked Kevin over me, and she clearly picked Nick over him. I'm her last choice.

Lily: A lots changed since then Barney.

Barney: Yeah, I got engaged and she found Nick.

Lily: Her and Nick broke up yesterday Barney. And it's because of you. Think about it, she didn't start dating him until after you and Quinn got engaged. She thought she was fine with it but I could tell she wasn't, she just couldn't tell. No matter how many other relationships you guys are in, none of them will ever work out because the universe wants you two together. I promise you Barney, you two are going to end up together. You can't fight it. You know it and deep down Robin knows it too.

Barney: I gotta go

**Barney starts running, Lily goes after him, stops and shouts.**

Lily: Where are you going?

Barney: Canada.


End file.
